


Doorways, alleyways, trees and the back seats of cars

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack wants to take the flirting to a new level, but he needs to realise something first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorways, alleyways, trees and the back seats of cars

**Title: Doorways, alleyways, trees and the back seats of cars**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Jack/OC  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Jack wants to take the flirting to a new level, but he needs to realise something first.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: NC17 

Jack had given up on relationships a long time ago, someone always got hurt and a good many times it was him. He'd find himself getting involved with someone, taking a change only to lose them. Either they died or he had to leave them for their own good, how could he stay with them long enough for them to notice that he didn't age?

When Ianto Jones started working at Torchwood Jack couldn't help but flirt with the young, cute man in the impeccable suits. But he promised himself he wouldn't let it go any further, how could he? That would be classed as getting involved, shagging someone he was working with. No, he'd just leave it at flirting and that would be it. 

Till he found himself going out more in the evening more and more, Ianto Jones seemed to stay later and later and Jack was out trying to crush the lust he was starting feel for the man before it got a hold of him. When he first started going out, Ianto was always gone when he returned. But now it seemed he was deliberately staying later and later and Jack was finding it harder to resist the flirting.

That first time he came back to Ianto still there at 2am in the morning Jack had, half an hour earlier found himself in a dark doorway, with a man he had picked up in a pub a short time earlier. It was over almost as soon as it started, as they wanked each other off in that doorway. It was all about getting pleasure, a release. As soon as he came he pushed the man away, cleaned himself up and headed back to the hub.

Ianto was in his shirtsleeves, cleaning the Owen's workstation. Either he hadn't noticed the invisible life descending or he was ignoring it. Jack stood quietly and watched the view as Ianto bent over to pick a stray coffee mug up off the floor. Boy did he have a gorgeous arse, Jack thought to himself. Jack coughed lightly to alert Ianto to his presence, hopefully without startling him. Ianto just turned to face him, duster in hand.

'Evening, or should I say morning Sir?' He said, looking pointedly as his watch.

'You shouldn't be here Ianto.'

'I'm not sleeping well Sir, thought I'd keep myself busy.'

'I could think of various ways to do that.' Jack cocked an eyebrow as he raised the flirting stakes.

'Kind offer Sir, but I think I'll be going home now.'

With that Ianto picked his jacket up from the back of the chair it was hanging over and slipped it on quickly, then without another word he headed out the hub leaving Jack wondering if his usual charm had somehow eluded him.

The second time Jack came back in the early hours of the morning it was after he had ended up in an alleyway with a guy he'd somehow picked up while he was standing by the bay looking up at the  stars. He'd asked him the time, which now he come to think of it Jack realised it was line to start a conversation and they somehow ending up walking towards the nearest dark corner.

Jack's hands were flat against the rough brickwork and the cold air whipped around his naked legs as the guy pounded into his arse. Jack placed his head against the wall to help steady himself as he reached down for his own cock, ignoring the roughness of the wall scuffing his face as he pumped his cock hard, needing to come before the other guy finished with his body. As he spurted the white liquid over the wall he felt they guy come inside him with a loud groan of pleasure. They both rearranged their clothing and parted without a word.

Ianto looked up when Jack entered the hub via the cog door, hard to ignore when the alarm informed all and sundry that it was opening. Ianto was sat on the sofa with a bottle of beer in one hand and a book in the other.

'Pleasant evening Sir?' Ianto asked politely, ignoring what looked like Jack had been attacked with a cheesegrater on one side of his face.

'Nothing worth mentioning. Still not sleeping?'

'Nope.'

'Maybe I could give you something to help you with that?' Jack smirked.

'I'm sure you could sir, but I believe the alcohol may just do the job. Goodnight Sir'

Once again Jack watched Ianto leave the hub, maybe he was losing his touch? But Ianto seemed to respond to his flirting during work, day or night. Perhaps it was just because he was tired, he did seem to be suffering from chronic insomnia. Jack pushed it from his mind and made his way to the shower.

The third time he had been out alone Weevil hunting in the park, there had been sightings but he hadn't found anything. This time he hadn't gone out with any intention of getting a shag, but who would pass up a young couple inviting you to join it when you came across them unexpectedly. At first he thought they were joking, but it became very apparent they weren't when the female of the two grabbed his arm, and told him to join them or fuck off.

Jack then found himself fucking the man, who had his arms braced against a tree while the woman sucked the man's cock. Jack briefly wondered how he got into these situations before the woman reached around and stuck her finger up his arse, at that point he didn't care as he shot his load into the man as he came in the willing mouth he was fucking.

This time he thought Ianto had gone, but then he heard a noise coming from the kitchenette. He strode over to it and found Ianto sipping a mug of coffee. 

'That won't help the insomnia.'

'Noted Sir, but I don't actually care.'

'I care Ianto, can't have you falling asleep on the ... job can we?' Jack's tone made it clear that he didn't actually mean work.

'Not a problem Sir, I'll see you in the morning.'

The more Ianto rejected his advances the more determined it made him to want to get him into bed. He was doing something wrong, he just needed to work out what.

The forth time it was made perfectly clear to him, after what turned out to be an unsatisfactory shag in the back of a car, that was too small and smelt of wet dog he was only to happy to get back to the hub and found himself wishing that Ianto would still be there. This time he found Ianto down in the cells, talking to Janet. He had no idea what he has actually be saying as the moment Jack walked into the cells Ianto went quiet.

'Desperate for company?' Jack enquired, a small smirk on his face.

'No more that usual Sir.'

'Care to keep me company for a while, we can go in my hole.'

'No. Sir.'

Ianto turned to leave, Jack grabbed his arm. Ianto shook it off and turned to look at him.

'You flirt back and forth with me all the time, it's just for show, you have no interest in me at all?'

'Not exactly Sir.'

'Then where am I going wrong?'

'Don't come on to me when you reek of sex!'

'I ..'

'Goodnight Jack.' 

Jack could have sworn Ianto left with a grin on his face and it wasn't till he was out the door he realised Ianto had called him Jack and not Sir.

The fifth time Jack found Ianto still in the hub in the middle of the night they spent a while just talking. Jack had been out to get laid, but it wasn't until he was in the middle of chatting up a cute blonde he realised he'd rather be elsewhere with a cute brunette. He had made his excuses and headed back to the hub. 

Ianto seemed surprised to see him back so early, it wasn't even midnight. And to Jack's delight Ianto didn't rush off, he flirted back and forth with him till the early hours when Jack found himself being kissed tentatively on the lips. Jack pulled back, a little surprised and saw a little fear and a little curiosity in Ianto's eyes.

Putting his hand on the back of Ianto's head he pulled his close, kissing him hard and passionately. They didn't stop till Jack's hand wandered to Ianto's crotch and Ianto pushed it firmly away.

'Not yet, you have to prove yourself to me.' Ianto told him.

'How?'

'Simple, never come back smelling of sex late at night.'

Jack nodded, surely he could do that, he told himself as he pulled Ianto close to him and plundered the younger man's mouth with his tongue. But for now, this was a start.

The End.


End file.
